


Gorgeous Girl

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, PWP, Slavery, dubcon, posessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little porny ficlet inspired by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cannedebonbon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cannedebonbon.livejournal.com/">cannedebonbon</a>'s recent <a href="http://cannedebonbon.livejournal.com/105286.html">art post</a>, specifically this one <a href="http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/227/a/9/a90d2bcc8db0e1855854d64bc3265861-d46qehv.jpg">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Girl

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Jim leaned back against the back of his overstuffed couch. Sprawled across the plush fabric, Jim leered at his new toy amidst the general detritus that congregated in the small cabin of a space pirate captain. "So, what's your name?"

"I am whatever you wish to call me, Master."

Jim could tell the man was normally anything _but_ demure. The quality of Orion slave traders showed, and after a successful haul from the naive bastards at Starfleet --overfed Persian cats had more awareness of the general public-- Jim felt he deserved a little indulgence.

"None of that now, I want to know your name; even if I decide to call you something else."

The vulcan gave Jim a skeptical look, as much as Jim had ever seen a vulcan emote, and answered, "I am called 'Spock' amongst my people."

"Alright then, Spock." Jim explored the name, emphasizing the 'K.' It felt good on his tongue. "Tell me: How do you like your new uniform?"

A faint green splash of color traced across the high cheeks as Spock looked away.

Interesting, Jim sat forward, eyes roving over that color.

"It is adequate." Spock said tersely.

Jim laughed. He'd dressed his new toy in one of the women's Starfleet uniforms his crew had stolen that day. The cut was highly impractical, but the fabric was durable and sold well to the right buyer. It also made a very pretty show of his slave's thighs and ass. Barely hidden behind the tautly stretched, crimson-red dress, Spock's ass shifted on top of long, strong thighs wrapped in silky nylon stockings.

Jim licked his lips, admiring his truly spectacular catch as he unbuttoned his captain's jacket. "Now, then, what to do, what to do?" Jim tapped his chin in thought, hoping to make Spock squirm. He didn't. With a frown, Jim made up his mind. "Come here; sit in my lap, but remember, you're a lady, so you must sit like one."

A moment's hesitation before Spock stepped forward between Jim's spread thigh's. Somehow managing to look dainty despite having his hands bound behind his back, Spock perched on the edge of the thick couch cushioning. Feet planted firmly on the floor, knees together, Spock turned to face his master again. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Almost." Jim grinned, bending forward and threading one arm under Spock's knees and sitting back.

Spock yelped as he was spun and repositioned, leaning back against one of Jim's muscled thighs; his legs, tipped with ink-black stiletto heels flailed a moment before Spock regained his balance, blushing furiously.

"Gorgeous, girl," Jim purred, licking a long stripe up Spock's neck from the metallic collar around his throat to the pointed ear tip. "Let's take a peek at what you're hiding under that skirt, hmm?"

Spock swallowed heavily as Jim trailed his fingers up one thigh, tracing from the strap attached to one stocking to the pale cream of a lacey garter-belt.

"Tsk, tsk," Jim murmured, squeezing one, hard at that bare ass and trailing his fingers back up Spock's exposed backside. "Someone's been a naughty, naughty girl. It's against regulation to go around without underwear on, don't you know."

Spock whimpered, and Jim gazed down at the dark space between his legs, hidden beneath the folded dress, Jim could just see the leaking, green tip of one, very aroused cock.

"Ooh, but look at this." Jim's fingers trailed along the back of one thigh, finding their way between Spock's legs and lifting the wet organ for his perusal. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're one sick, kinky fucker, you are. That cold exterior is all just an act, isn't it? But I'm onto you now."

Spock moaned, head falling back as Jim squeezed and stroking one, smooth pump from base to tip. "Please."

Jim hummed. "Well... Since you begged so nicely..."

"Yes, please, Master."

"Call me 'Jim'," he said voice deep with husky arousal.

" _Jim_!" Spock shouted, trembling as Jim began pumping him in earnest, his rings creating an unusual texture against the smooth column of flesh he was jerking.

"You're so Gorgeous, Baby. Wonder how hot you look when you cum," Jim panted, stroking faster. "You gonna cum for me? Cover that pretty red dress of yours in thick, white cream?"

"Yes, yes. Oh, god, I'm-"

"Yes, Spock. Do it!"

Spock thrashed, nearly falling out of Jim's lap, his orgasm pounded through him, ripping over every nerve and flushing his beautiful, pale skin with pine green splotches as he arched and screamed.

Jim's mouth fell open as he breathed deeply the heady scent of arousal, drawing his pet through the throws of ecstasy until Spock was trembling weakly against Jim's chest. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jim breathed. "Never gonna give you up." He growled and forced his pants open as he lifted Spock's limp form up, forcing his legs apart and impaling himself with a groan to match Spock's whimper. "You're _mine_."

"Yours, Jim." Spock shifted, his passage, slick with lube, just as Jim ordered, clenching and releasing around his master's thick cock.

"You gonna be a good girl and fuck yourself? or am I gonna have to do all the work?" Jim snarled tightly, so close already, hand gripping the back of the couch hard.

With a sigh, Spock lifted up on shaking legs and eased himself back down, arms tied behind his back, face flushed and panting. He began to pick up the pace as Jim squeezed his hip in time, bouncing on Jim's cock, his own length beginning to unfurl against Jim's belly.

"Oh, so hot, Spock. You're gonna cum again, aren't you such a slut, to love getting fucked this much."

"Yes!" Spock whined, fucking himself harder, faster, moaning with every drop, squeezing with every rise. "So good, Jim. Please."

"Not gonna touch your gorgeous cock this time," Jim said, thrusting up deep inside Spock's gut. "If you wanna cum, you gotta do it from just my cock."

"Jim." Nearly a whisper.

"You love it, moaning like a whore. Am I going to see you pop? Or would you rather I spanked you for disobedience."

With a jerk, Spock screamed, arching back so far he nearly fell. Jim caught him in the nick of time and thrust up to empty himself in Spock's passage. Their orgasms sent electric spasms of pleasure through them as Spock was filled, cum dribbling out around Jim's cock as he melted into the couch.

"Fuck... Not going to be able to sell that dress."

Spock looked down at himself, covered in speckled white cum from his two consecutive orgasms. "I apologize. I shall have to find a way to repay you for the loss."

"Oh? And how might you do that?"

Spock just looked deep into Jim's eyes, cheeks flushed that hunter's green as he rose up, off Jim's cock and proceeded to kneel on the floor in front of him. "I am sure I will think of something."  


**Author's Note:**

> Plot: bdsm, crossdressing, kink, possessive, pwp , slavery


End file.
